english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Carlos Alazraqui
Carlos Jaime Alazraqui (born July 20, 1962) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, impressionist, voice actor, singer, screenwriter and comedian. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Due, Tho, Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2009-2010) - Llama#1 (ep29), Llama#3 (ep29), Rodeo Announcer (ep42) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013-2014) - Old Woman (ep74), Pyxi, Rad Dudesman, Scout, Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2007) - Pedestrian (ep25), The Kid (ep25), Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2004) - Diego, Josh, Princess (ep39) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Mayor Temeroso, Julio (ep20), Masked Thief#1, Masked Thief#3 (ep2), Phillip, Raul, Scimitar, Theveneau (ep4) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2016) - Ponce De Leon (ep21) *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Commandante Hilgalgo *Generator Rex (2010-2012) - D.I. Hutton (ep17), Dos (ep27), Judge (ep53), Lansky (ep31), Lecturer (ep17), Male Providence Cadet 1 (ep17), Old Man (ep31), Providence Agent (ep27), Reynaldo (ep43), Uniformed Providence Agent (ep31), Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Crew Member (ep20), Deputy Buckner (ep24), Ernesto, Krampus (ep39), Nitro Wisinski (ep24), Pirahna-Goat (ep24), Prisoner#1 (ep39), Punk Kid (ep39), Todd (ep12) *Sofia the First (2013-2015) - Barker (ep7), Gnarlie the Troll, King Magnus, Ralph the Swan, Additional Voices *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2011) - Announcer (ep6), Military Announcer#1 (ep6), Stink Bug (ep16) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Chow, Earth Kingdom Guard (ep29), Guard#3 (ep30), Otaku (ep33), Protestor, Radio Operator (ep37), Royal Guard (ep37), Ruffled Police Officer (ep1), Rustler (ep33), Tonraq (ep1), Train Guard (ep29), Uncle (ep29), Yung *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2003) - Lil Arturo (ep4), Man#1 (ep52), Monster (ep52) 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) - Clete the Janitor, Havros Menkle 'Movies' *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Inside Out (2015) - Helicopter Pilot, Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Planes (2013) - El Chupacabra, Additional Voices *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007) - Due (ep2), Tho (ep2) 'TV Specials' *Wubbzy's Big Movie (2008) - Announcer, Ball Kid 1, Chef Fritz, Dr. Flooey, Earl, Moo Moo the Magician, Photographer, Store Clerk, Sweet Tooth Tom, Swinging Kid 2, TV Character, Walden Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Due, Tho *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - G.C.P.D. Officer Sanchez *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Mike Wazowski *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Cosmo the Space Dog *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Gordy, Squirrel *Spyro the Dragon (1998) - Spyro, Dragons *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Mercenary Wing, Pirate Cargo Captain, Rescue 1 *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Country Boy, Crocker, Mayor *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Darc Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (36) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2016. Category:American Voice Actors